Les Sept Péchés Capitaux
by TiteCXX
Summary: Sept péchés incarnés par des habitants de Konoha, sept one-shot romantiques plus ou moins pervers sans fioriture ni fleur bleue. Parce que les péchés unissent plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, parce que l'on aime parfois les personnages pour leurs défauts.
1. Paresse ShikamaruXTemari

**''Paresse : habitude prise de se reposer avant la fatigue.'' Jules Renard**

Quand, dans le village de Konoha, on pensait à la paresse, un nom apparaissait en lettre capital dans chacun des esprits : Shikamaru Nara. On n'y pouvait rien c'était ainsi. Le géni du clan Nara était paresseux mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il intriguait. Du haut de ses vingt deux ans maintenant et après avoir pris quelques centimètres, il était plus beau que jamais et faisait des ravages auprès des dames. Cependant, et hélas pour les filles en chaleur, tout le monde savait une autre chose sur le géni, qu'il semblait ignorer lui-même : il était irrémédiablement, fatalement et inéluctablement fait pour Temari No Sabaku. Oui, la guerrière des sables et lui-même étaient opposés en tout, mais alors vraiment tout. Il était aussi calme qu'elle était explosive, aussi réfléchi qu'elle impulsive et aussi franc dans ses états d'âme qu'elle secrète quant à ses sentiments. Cependant, ils étaient âmes sœurs et ca il suffisait de les voir se disputer, rire, s'engueuler ou juste, et surtout, se regarder pour le comprendre. Néanmoins, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun : il niait tout les deux avoir connaissance de leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

Ainsi, Shikamaru Nara démentait jusqu'à maintenant et même jusque sur son lit à sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka, son attirance pour la jolie blonde.

Le Nara observait son équipière et amie, elle, comme lui, avait changé, grandit, murit. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme dont tous les hommes vantaient la beauté sauf un. Et bien sur, c'était à propos de ce dernier qu'Ino était venu se plaindre ce soir.

Saï était quelqu'un que Shikamaru qualifiait d'étrange quand il voulait être gentil et de plein de noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins gracieux quand il était franc. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : ce mec lui sortait par les yeux. Il avait toujours un grand sourire hypocrite et il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il draguait Ino depuis des semaines et venait de lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas par la très sympathique formule ''c'est vrai que tu es très jolies Ino, mais je ne veux pas de toi.''. Donc ce soir, Shikamaru essayait de décourager sa meilleure amie de vouloir sortir avec ce type.

-Sérieusement Ino, il est insupportable, inconstant, prétentieux… comment tu peux te sentir attirer par ce mec ?!f

-Je ne sais pas… Shikamaru, je me sens si seule.

A cette phrase un des fins sourcils du Nara se redressa d'un demi-centimètre. Depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'Ino se sentait déprimée elle lui demandait s'ils pouvaient coucher ensemble. Au début, cette situation lui avait parut étrange : ils n'avaient pas de sentiments autre qu'amicaux l'un pour l'autre et ils le savaient très bien mais finalement, et comme ce n'était pas trop désagréable, le flemmard avait décidé d'accepter cette pratique. Et en général, leur phrase code était ''je me sens seule''.

-Je suis vraiment fatigué Ino. En plus j'ai mal à la tête.

-Oh, arrête on dirait une femme qui en a marre de son mari. Assume ton devoir conjugal mon vieux !

Shikamaru soupira et prit Ino dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vint dans le lit le rejoindre. Bon, il allait lui faire cette fleur…

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés nus cotes à cotes dans le lit, lui fumant une cigarette en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté cette épuisante activité tandis qu'elle le regardait de travers.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Nara, remarquant le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

-Quand tu as… enfin tu sais, ce n'est pas mon nom que tu as dit mais ''Temari''.

Cette fois, le Nara lui fit l'honneur de hausser les deux sourcils à la fois. Ca c'était con.

- Désolé, dit-il calmement s'attendant à une tempête…

-Je m'en fiche.

Comme quoi, il pouvait toujours se tromper…

-Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes.

Ou recevoir un encore plus gros coup sur le crâne.

-Non, je n'aime pas Temari. Je devais penser à elle, je n'en sais rien.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible… soupira Ino atterrée par le manque de tact de son ami.

-D'un autre coté tu couches avec moi parce que tu n'as pas Sai alors franchement dans le genre vexant…

-Mouai. Bref, dévia t elle sentant le sujet glissant, il y a une fête au village demain, est ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi pour rendre jaloux Sai s'il te plait. Et il y aura surement Temari.

-Je n'aime pas Temari.

-C'est ca… En tout cas, tu m'accompagnes.

Shikamaru haussa des épaules. C'était galère mais comme ca avait l'air de compter pour Ino, il irait. De plus, c'est vrai que ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue l'insupportable mégère qu'était la No Sabaku. Pas qu'il le regrette mais bon… presque.

Le lendemain soir, il retrouva Ino, magnifique dans sa robe d'été bleue, sur la place principale en fête du village. Il croisa à peu près toutes ses connaissances et amis ne saluant que ceux qui étaient assez près pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à bouger pour leur dire bonjour.

Plus loin, et avec un sentiment étrange de trahison, il vit Temari arriver au bras de Kakashi Hatake. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'elle foutait avec ce pervers, connu dans tout le village pour ses conquêtes aussi bien féminines que masculines. Il paraissait même que ce fut lui qui avait pris la virginité de Sakura, mais ca c'était une autre histoire (qui ne l'intéressait pas tellement d'ailleurs).

A son bras, Ino souriait et riait gaiement, ses yeux bleus suivant attentivement Sai de loin.

-Viens, on danser ! Ordonna t elle en tirant le pauvre Nara par le bras.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà ils étaient en train de danser une valse. A la fin du morceau, Sai demanda à Ino s'ils pouvaient parler. Plantant là les deux futurs amants, Shikamaru se dirigea vers le buffet dans l'espoir, visiblement stupide, de pouvoir boire. Stupide car, en effet, Temari se planta devant lui avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir un gobelet.

-Bonjour Nara.

-Salut fille galère, tu as l'air d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Ironisa t il. Ce qui ne la fit pas rire… du tout.

-Non, ca va. C'est juste que je regrette qu'on ne se voie pas plus souvent. Je suis à Konoha depuis une semaine et aucune nouvelle. Je pensais qu'on était ami.

Bizarrement Shikamaru sentait que la pente était glissante.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu trop de temps en ce moment, j'ai plein de paperasse à remplir parce que je m'occupe de missions galères en tant que chef d'équipe Junin.

La jolie blonde plissa légèrement ses pupilles sapin, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus d'agacement qui étonnamment lui allait bien.

-D'un autre coté, pour coucher avec elle t'en a du temps. Grimaça la blonde en désignant Ino du menton qui maintenant tenait la main de Sai.

-Ne me fait pas une scène, c'est mon amie et on habite juste à coté… je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie devant quelqu'un qui se ramène au bras d'un pédophile de professeur.

-Tu te fiches de moi, cria Temari, s'énervant pour de bon, mais mon Dieu qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à quoi j'occupe mon temps libre de toute façon visiblement tu t'en contrefous de ce que je peux bien faire de ma vie. Et qu'est ce que ça te ferait au juste si t'apprenais que je couchais avec lui, sérieux ?!

-En fait, répliqua calmement le Nara plantant définitivement ses yeux dans ceux sapin de la blonde, tu me paraitrais encore plus ridicule que maintenant.

Il remit alors ses mains dans ses poches et tourna des talons laissant derrière lui une Temari aussi dépitée qu'énervée.

Le lendemain soir, chez Ino encore une fois, la jeune femme lui raconta qu'elle sortait avec Sai maintenant.

-Et tu vois, il s'est excusé de ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois, et il m'a embrassé. C'est un vrai gentleman, ce matin il est venu me chercher avec un bouquet de rose. De toute façon comme je le dis toujours : on peut tout dire avec des fleurs.

-Hn, si tu le dis. Soupira le flemmard en refermant les yeux.

Le silence s'installa.

-Ino, je me sens seul. Dit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

-Je… je sors avec Sai, ce ne serait pas correct Shika.

-Tu as raison, excuse moi… C'est juste que, hésita t il, la façon dont j'ai traité Temari était impolie. J'aimerais bien me faire pardonner avant qu'elle ne reparte, surtout qu'on doit l'accompagner, toi et moi, aux portes du village demain.

-Achète lui un cadeau ou mieux, dit lui directement que tu es désolé.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et se leva pour sortir.

-Je verrai, je vais rentrer chez moi ou ma mère va péter un câble.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru et Ino attendaient Temari au bas de son hôtel. La jolie blonde descendit habillée de son simple kimono noir : elle était sublime ne put s'empêcher de constater Ino légèrement envieuse. Cependant, la Yamanaka avait légèrement peur de sa réaction vis-à-vis du brun, savait on jamais, son plan n'avait peut être pas marché. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la réaction de la No Sabaku fut… inattendue : elle sauta dans les bras de Shikamaru.

-Oh, Shika, bien sur que je te pardonne. Tes fleurs étaient adorables.

Ino sourit, son bouquet de rose rouge et sa petite carte avait eu l'effet escompté. Espérons seulement que le Nara comprendrait et ne chercherait pas à la démentir.

-Je me sentais vraiment mal… soupira t il, galère.

-Il y a un autre truc, j'ai reçu une lettre bizarre avec un autre bouquet avec un autre billet signé de toi mais on aurait dit une écriture de fille… s'interrogea la blonde tout haut.

Ino comprit soudain… merde elle et son meilleur ami avaient eu la même idée.

-C'est étrange, fit le brun regardant cependant la Yamanaka avec assez d'insistance pour lui prouver qu'il avait compris, j'enquêterai à ce sujet.

Lorsque Temari les eut quittés, Shikamaru se retourna vers Ino.

-On a eu la même idée : ''on peut tout dire avec des fleurs'', c'est ca.

-Oui, je suis désolée…

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-T'aurais du le dire, ca aurait été moins galère.

Le soir même, Ino était passée le voir pour lui raconter en détail en quoi Sai et elle étaient l'un pour l'autre et en quoi ils étaient maintenant le plus beau couple de Konoha. A la fin de son récit elle mit étrangement son égocentrisme carabiné de coté et stoppa son quasi monologue pour questionner le pauvre Nara qui était très satisfait de la situation précédente :

-Et toi avec Temari ? Ca crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime et que c'est réciproque, pourquoi tu ne fais pas le premier pas ?

Shikamaru réfléchit un instant aux conséquences qu'auraient le fait de sortir avec Temari : les disputes, les rires, la passion, l'électricité, les relations sexuelles, les obligations, les petites attentions, les cris, les pleurs, les joies, les soupirs, les ruptures, les réconciliations, les mots doux, la romance, les insultes, l'attirance, la cadence, l'excitation…

-Parce que j'ai la flemme. Répondit-il simplement.

* * *

Voila, un petit one-shot tout court, premier de la série les sept péchés capitaux. Les autres seront surement plus longs. D'un coté, j'aime cette histoire car j'aime l'idée que Shikamaru refuse son amour par flemme (ce qui est très possible) et d'un autre coté, je ne sais pas, je le trouve un peu morne peut être. Mais bon, c'est la Paresse alors c'est cohérent.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de la chute ?


	2. Orgueil SasukeXNaruto

Orgueil

''La solitude ! L'orgueil, oui. L'orgueil de se suffire à soi-même, et l'illusion de se posséder totalement.''

Jean-Yves Soucy

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit. A ses cotés gisait son uniforme d'ANBU à moitié défait, il avait encore son masque de chat dans la main droite. Les yeux grands ouverts, l'Uchiha réfléchissait à sa vie, maintenant, depuis qu'il était rentré à Konoha. En fait, Naruto et Sakura était venu lui botter le derrière (avec Shikamaru qui avait eu la flemme de le faire) et l'avaient fait rentré de force dans le village. Ca faisait trois mois maintenant, il avait tué son frère et se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas heureux.

En fait, sa vie depuis l'assassinat de sa famille pouvait s'apparenter à un état permanent qui était tellement lié à son frère qu'il l'avait appelé Itachi. Cet état d'Itachi consistait à ne vouloir rien dire, rien montrer, à avoir l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur. Pourtant cet état contenait un dégout certain, des autres, de soi même, de la vie et aussi une volonté qui malgré ce dégout le poussait à avancer. C'était un étrange mélange de haine et de nostalgie qui déferlaient sur lui par vagues successives, c'était de longues soirées dans le noir à pleurer seul, c'était des journées de silence avec l'impression qu'aucun moment ne pouvait être plus joyeux qu'un autre.

Sasuke trouvait l'état Itachi tellement dépendant de son frère qu'il lui paraissait évident que ces sensations mourraient avec l'ainé Uchiha. Mais il n'en était rien. Il était revenu au village, s'était vengé et sa vie lui semblait toujours aussi vide de sens.

Toujours ? Bon pas totalement non plus, il avait parfois l'impression qu'un autre état venait remplacer l'initial. Il pourrait l'appeler l'état Naruto. Cet état était en quelque sorte l'opposé de l'état Itachi mais restait cependant insoutenable : il consistait à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, entre sourire et agacement, entre rire et gêne, entre envie et irritation. Il détestait cet état si incertain et tellement imprévisible, c'était d'ailleurs pour ses ressemblances frappantes avec un certain blond qu'il avait donné à ce nouvel état le patronyme de son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami…

Tellement ridicule, tellement vain. En ce moment, il en avait marre de Naruto, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait l'impression que le blond lui bouffait son espace, le rendait impuissant, presque… dépendant. Parce que quand Naruto était là il avait envie de l'étrangler mais quand il n'était pas là… c'était pire. Comme un vide, comme de l'incertitude, comme un manque. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond, toujours et encore lui qui revenait et le harcelait tant dans ses rêves que dans ses moments de calmes. Alors Sasuke préférait qu'il soit là, avec lui, au moins, quand il était à ses cotés l'Uchiha pouvait penser à autre chose.

Le pire était surement quand ses rêveries imbéciles sur le blond survenaient en public. Il en avait marre de se faire reprendre par Kakashi et de voir le regard condescendant et amusé de Sakura. Comme si cette bécasse avait compris quelque chose que lui ne pouvait comprendre. Bien sur, il n'avait rien dit aux autres quant à ses pensées insupportables.

Il se fit soudain un petit mémo dans sa tête : jamais, Ô grand jamais faire connaitre à Naruto l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Cet imbécile serait bien trop contant.

Le pire était de voir à quel point Naruto était aveugle quant à ce qu'il provoquait chez le brun : il se collait à lui en permanence, se déshabillait sans la pudeur la plus élémentaire, le touchait de partout, vérifiait s'il n'avait pas de fièvre quand il était étrange, le prenait dans ses bras… bref du grand n'importe quoi.

Sasuke le rembarrait à chaque fois lui faisant comprendre à quel point son insistance quant à lui coller aux basques était irritante, jamais il ne pourrait admettre qu'il ne rêvait qu'à ce que le blond recommence.

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage. Voila, il était seul et il pensait au blond. Faite qu'il rentre vite !

Ah, oui, maintenant Naruto vivait chez lui : la Hokage voulait qu'il le surveille au cas où il prévoirait de préparer une nouvelle fuite ou un truc du genre. Cependant, le petit sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle leur avait dit la nouvelle laissait à penser que ce n'était pas le seul objectif dans leur obligation de cohabitation.

-Sasuke ! Je suis là !

-Oh pitié… soupira le brun.

Enfin…

-Je rentre, fit Naruto sans prendre la peine de frapper, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare un coup d'état d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me foutre la paix pour que je mette aux points les derniers détails ce serait cool.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne fais pas d'humour…

Naruto s'allongea dans le lit de Sasuke à ses cotés. Le pire, songea Sasuke, c'était de voir à quel point le blond pouvait s'amuser à le torturer depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble : il adorait faire tomber son masque d'impassibilité en le provocant le faisant sourire, même parfois rire (souvent involontairement), le gênant, l'énervant… C'était une humiliation permanente.

Naruto, voyant Sasuke une fois de plus perdu dans son monde, passa son bras au dessus des épaules de son ami et se colla un peu plus à lui. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il mit sa bouche à la hauteur de son oreille :

-Tu es souvent dans la Lune en ce moment… souffla t il.

La réaction de Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre, il sursauta et se poussa violement sur le coté… le problème étant que à coté il n'y avait… rien. Il fit une chute magistrale, douloureuse et humiliante.

-T'es vraiment trop con ! Jura t il en se relevant précipitamment légèrement rouge de colère et de gêne.

Naruto hoquetait tellement de rire que ses paroles étaient inintelligibles.

-Quoi à la fin ? demanda le brun.

-C'est juste que… que… t'as hurlé… comme une fille, s'étouffait de rire son ''ami''.

La c'était bon, Sasuke était bel et bien rouge. Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Il devait se ressaisir !

Remettant son masque d'impassibilité, il haussa les épaules et sorti de la chambre d'un pas relativement fier.

Fatigué de tant de remue ménage dans son appartement, Sasuke s'allongea dans le canapé du salon des Uchiha pour faire un petit somme… Il se réveilla une heure plus tard au son 'clic' caractéristique des polaroïds

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, baka ? demanda t il la voix encore ensommeillé.

-Oh rien, en tout cas je ne suis pas en train de prendre des photos de toi en train de dormir pour les envoyer à ton fan club. Et même si c'était le cas je ne te ferai pas chanter ensuite pour te soutirer des infos personnelles.

-Mince, mais que tu es fin stratège. Répondit Sasuke ironiquement.

-On est d'accord. Bref, si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je distribue ces photos à tes fans : Qui aimes-tu ?

-Je te demande pardon ? répondit le brun estomaqué.

-Oh, ca va je t'en pris. Tu crois que Sakura et moi on n'a pas remarqué que t'étais tout le temps ailleurs, que tu réagissais au quart de tour quand on te demandait pourquoi, que ca t'arrivait de sourire quand tu rêvais à quelque chose ? …

-Pour le dernier cas, c'est parce que je pensais à la sensation que j'aurais quand je t'étranglerai…

-Tellement drôle. Donc maintenant, dis moi qui tu aimes !

-Jamais.

Jamais, jamais, jamais !!!

-Si tu ne me dis pas je dis à Ayame, ta fan numéro un depuis que Sakura sort avec Kiba, que c'est elle que tu aimes.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en signe de désintérêt.

-Si tu ne dis rien, poursuivit le blond en se rapprochant, menaçant, à chaque phrase, je dis à l'Hokage que tu prépares la destruction de Konoha.

Sasuke hausa les épaules.

-Je fais passer le mot que tu es zoophile !

Toujours rien.

-J'installe des caméras dans ta douche !

Toujours rien, si ce n'est que la distance entre eux s'était considérablement réduite.

-Si tu ne me dis pas je t'embrasse, et je te préviens je n'hésiterai pas !

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, c'était ça sa super menace ?

Naruto saisit Sasuke par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, posant ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Le baiser dura quelques instants, avant que Naruto ne s'éloigne devant le manque de réaction de l'Uchiha. Ca ne lui avait donc rien fait ?

-T'aurais jamais du faire ca… menaça Sasuke à mi-voix.

D'un coup de hanche, il plaqua Naruto au mur maintenant ses poignés en l'air de ses mains, l'embrassant passionnément.

Peut être que finalement il avait ressentit quelque chose… se dit le blond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto allongés à coté de Sasuke faisant des petits cercles de ses doigts sur la peau de son partenaire, lui reposa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Alors qui aimes-tu ?

-Personne. Répliqua Sasuke.

Ne jamais lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas… vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas. Faire ce geste signifiait se mettre à genou (au propre comme au figuré (fin des mauvaises blagues)) hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à cela.

-Bien, répondit Naruto en se relevant, j'ai donc espéré à tord que ce qu'on avait fait avait un sens.

-Exactement. Répliqua Sasuke en se relevant à son tour.

Après s'être rhabillés en vitesse en évitant de faire se croiser leur regard, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je dirai à l'Hokage qu'il n'y a aucun risque, je vais retourner dans mon appartement.

-D'accord.

Naruto continuait d'avancer, presque au bout du couloir maintenant, et Sasuke se demandait s'il allait regretter ses actes. Non, puisque de toute façon il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu admettre la vérité, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Le blond, la main sur la poignée s'arrêta soudain. Il se retourna et courut sur Sasuke le saisissant par le col, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Au dessus de lui, Sasuke put voir le visage de Naruto déformé par la rage et la tristesse.

-Et t'allais me laisser partir comme ça gros con ! Imbécile ! Teme ! Baka !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es peut être hyper prétentieux et orgueilleux au point de me mentir, mais putain Sasuke tu parles dans ton sommeil ! Tu me le dis toutes les nuits que tu m'aimes ! T'en ai vraiment incapable maintenant ?!

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, Naruto avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu m'as supplié de t'embrasser alors que tu dormais l'autre nuit, aujourd'hui tu m'as fait l'amour et tu es toujours incapable de me dire ces trois putains de mots ! Ca t'écorcherait la bouche d'essayer de me faire plaisir consciemment pour une fois ?

-Je…

-Quoi ''je'' ? Dit moi !

Alors voila, j'ai deux fins alternatives. Les deux commençants à partir de ce moment là. Voici la première :

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas dire ca à quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est jamais vrai. Je me suffis à moi-même.

-Tu crois ca ? Tu crois que tu ne m'aimes pas ''pour de vrai''.

-Exactement. Je te le dis peut être dans mon sommeil mais ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai… je sais que je peux m'en sortir tout seul alors je ne veux pas te dire ces mots qui ne sont pas entièrement vrai.

-Très bien, fit Naruto en se levant, alors je vais accepter la proposition de Sai.

-Il t'a proposé quoi ?

-Qu'on sorte ensemble. Lui, il m'aime et me le dit donc je vais sortir avec lui.

Naruto se releva et marcha vers la porte, lentement mais décidé. Sasuke le regarda, est ce que le blond serait vraiment capable de lui faire ca ? Puis soudain il se leva à son tour : il avait pris une décision. Bien que cela lui couta beaucoup…

-Naruto attend, dit il en forçant le blond à se retourner.

-Oui ? répondit il froidement.

-Je mentais…

-Sans blague, je suis si étonné.

-Je t'aime.

…tant pis pour son orgueil…

-Mais si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je te fais la peau. Et n'espère même pas revoir Sai un jour !

…enfin bon, fallait pas abuser non plus.

Et voila la seconde fin alternative. Dites-moi celle que vous préférez.

-Je…

-Quoi ''je'' ? Dit moi !

-Je suis… timide. Balbutia Sasuke ne prenant conscience de ses paroles qu'après les avoir dites.

Comment ca il était timide ? Il était foutu surtout.

-Timide ? répéta Naruto, après ce que tu viens de me faire pendant deux heures ?

Sasuke regarda le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien avant de prendre une jolie teinte rouge tomate qui le faisait un peu ressembler à Hinata.

-Oh, je vois… tu es de ceux qui agisse mais qui ont du mal à parler, c'est ca ?

-Je n'aime pas parler ni de mes sentiments ni de ça.

Un sourire joueur, et pour le moins inquiétant, s'étala sur le visage de Naruto.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda t il sadiquement en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, le tenant fermement sous lui.

-Arrête, fit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

-Dit moi ce que je veux entendre ou dit moi ce qu'est ça, sinon je continue.

Le blond commença alors à très lentement faire descendre ses mains le long du torse de son amant, s'arrêtant pour dessiner les fines lignes de ses pectoraux puis celles de ses abdominaux. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir les mains du blond lui faisait décidément trop d'effet…

-Allez Sasuke, trois mots ou une explication…

-Je…

Il se sentait être déshabillé, complètement paralysé. A chaque fois qu'un autre que lui prenait les devant c'était la même chose. S'il ne dirigeait pas tout il était complètement largué. Il sentit soudain un 'clac' intriguant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de se faire menotter au pied de sa table basse.

-Naruto détache moi, dit il en s'apercevant que sa voix était plus suppliante qu'autre chose.

-Non non, tu connais le marché : trois mots où l'explication de ca.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

-Le sexe, dit-il dans un souffle qui ressemblait à un gémissement, ça, c'est le sexe.

-Oh, et en quoi ca consiste ? Tu dois tout m'expliquer là dessus car comme tu le vois je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup.

C'est ça, qu'il se foute de sa gueule par-dessus le marché ! Les mains de Naruto s'occupait maintenant d'une partie très heu… basse de son anatomie (non pas ses pieds plus haut, et vous vous trouvez drôles ?)

-Allez Sasuke, tu ne vas pas me supplier tout de même, lui susurra Naruto à l'oreille assez ravie de son effet.

Voir Sasuke Uchiha au bord de la crise de nerf était aussi divertissant que nouveau.

- Parle-moi de sexe Sasuke, de caresses, de frissons, de gémissements… ou dit moi je t'aime.

Sasuke, rougissant de plus en plus à chaque mot commençait à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir son plaisir.

-Naruto, je vais...

-Oh. Répondit le blond en enlevant sa main. Dans ce cas là j'arrête.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto retira ses mains du brun.

-Je t'aime. Dit alors soudainement Sasuke.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime, mais continue !

Naruto lui sourit en voyant le regard timide et fier mais aussi plein de désir que lui lançait son partenaire. Finalement il avait trouvé plus motivant pour le faire oublier son orgueil.

Voila pour l'Orgueil. Personnellement je préfère la première fin mais la deuxième étant un peu plus… osée mais bon. L'ayant quand même écrite, je voulais votre avis


	3. Luxure SasukeXNeji

Luxure

''_La luxure est un amour qui consiste à ne vouloir aucun bien à la personne aimée.'' _Lanza Del Vasto

Neji soupira discrètement. Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte du manoir des Uchiha, son nez à quelques centimètres du symbole du clan décimé : un grand éventail bleu et blanc. Il leva sa main pour frapper à la porte mais la remit le long de son corps. Avec un gracieux mouvement de la tête il se remémora un instant ce qui l'avait amené là en ce début de soirée.

Cela avait commencé ce matin par un banal départ de son oncle pour participer à une réunion inter-village en compagnie de l'Hokage. En partant, Hiashi lui avait confié un précieux rouleau de technique secrète du clan Hyuga qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir tomber entre les mains des Nara. Il l'avait assommé de recommandations quant au soin qu'il devrait avoir avec le précieux objet.

-Je serai de retour dans l'après midi.

-Bien mon oncle. Avait répondu Neji, le rouleau sous le bras.

Et il était parti. Bien sur, Neji, le si consciencieux prodige, s'était endormi dans le parc du jardin des Hyuga et bien sur, il s'était réveillé, une heure tout au plus avant la rentrée de son oncle, sans le parchemin à ses cotés. Il avait complètement retourné le manoir de fond en comble mais rien à faire. Le rouleau des Hyuga avait disparu. Le prodige soupçonna Shikamaru un instant avant de se rappeler qu'il était parti en mission…. Là, il était mort, s'était il dit, il avait failli à sa mission et il entendait déjà les pas de Hiashi Hyuga dans le couloir.

Son oncle entra par la porte principale et au même moment, Sasuke Uchiha par la fenêtre.

-Alors Neji, ce rouleau ?

-Je… commença le prodige avant d'être interrompu.

-Je l'ai Hyuga-san, le coupa Sasuke, Neji m'avait demandé de le garder quelques instants le temps qu'il aille à la salle d'eau se rafraichir.

Le jeune Hyuga se retourna, en écarquillant les yeux mais qu'est ce que l'Uchiha foutait là ? Ils se détestaient cordialement, considérant tous les deux que le village n'était pas assez grands pour deux génies de clans aux pupilles héréditaires différents, alors pourquoi diable l'aidait il ?

-Bien.

Et son oncle avait cru ce mensonge complètement aberrant. Admettons.

Sasuke Uchiha, après que son oncle fut parti, se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour sortir du manoir mais en passant devant lui il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

-Visiblement je t'ai sauvé la mise, viens chez moi ce soir on verra comment tu peux me payer ta dette…

Et il s'était tiré.

Voila pourquoi Neji se retrouvait à six heures devant la porte de l'Uchiha, sa carte Kono'R (carte de paiement du village) et beaucoup d'appréhension en poche. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait inventé l'héritier du clan Uchiha pour le torturer mais il était sur que ce en serait pas bon du tout : depuis son retour au village un an auparavant, Neji et lui jouaient un jeu dangereux, se provoquant, s'humiliant en permanence à coups de petites remarques acides dites d'un ton parfaitement impassible.

Neji toqua enfin à la porte, il n'avait pas le choix de toutes façons quoique lui prépare l'Uchiha ce ne serait pas pire que la punition de son oncle s'il apprenait sa bourde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Sasuke habillé en civil un verre de vin rouge à la main.

-Entre je t'en pris, lui dit il le petit sourire ironique au bord des lèvres que Neji détestait pour l'avoir vu tant de fois arborer à son égard.

Il le suivit tout de même dans le salon de la demeure, il resta alors debout attendant que son hôte parle. Hôte qui venait de s'assoir et de prendre une gorgée de vin visiblement pas très pressé de lui dire combien il voulait pour son silence.

-Alors ? demanda Neji, n'en pouvant plus du regard insistant de Sasuke.

-Et bien c'est simple Hyuga, pour avoir la garantie de mon silence tu dois m'offrir ton corps pour une nuit…

-Je te demande pardon, répondit Neji, écarquillant les yeux de surprises.

Sasuke se leva négligemment délaissant son verre de vin et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, souffla t il avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt.

-Je… je…

-A partir de maintenant appel moi Sasuke-Sama, poursuivit il en enlevant le vêtement, laissant Neji torse nu, compris ?

-Oui.

-Oui qui ? Sourit à demi Sasuke en le plaquant contre mur, plaçant sa jambe entre celle de son invité, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Oui Sasuke… Sama. Souffla l'Hyuga alors que son hôte prenait possession de son cou.

Sasuke embrassait doucement la chaire blanche, descendant jusqu'à son épaules lui caressant du bout des doigts le torse. Neji ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il lui mordit doucement le lobe de son oreille. Sasuke remonta les yeux jusqu'au sien. Bien malgré lui, Neji rougit. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant parfois il avait un certain mal à ne pas laisser les gènes caractéristiques de sa famille ressurgir.

-T'es mignonne quand tu rougis, lui murmura Sasuke à l'oreille accentuant d'ailleurs sa rougeur, tu ressembles tellement à une fille, continua t il sadiquement, d'abord ton visage.

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-Puis tes hanches.

Il les effleura du bout des doigts le faisant frémir.

-Certaines de tes réactions.

Il lui posa les mains sur ses fesses les rapprochant encore un peu plus, faisant encore une fois hoqueter Neji rougissant de surprise.

-Cependant, tu as quelque chose qui est indéniablement masculin, sourit l'Uchiha en posant sa main sur son entre jambe.

Neji ne put retenir un gémissement. Il fallait qu'il arrête.

-Arrête, dit-il en constatant à sa plus grande honte que sa voix était plus suppliante qu'énervée.

-C'est bizarre j'ai comme l'impression que ton corps dit le contraire.

Et sans crier gare, il défit les boutons du pantalon de Neji le faisant tomber à leur pied, révélant un boxer noir trop étroit à l'instant présent. Tout en remettant sa main sur sa virilité, refusant sadiquement de la mouvoir, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Neji l'air plus moqueur que jamais. Puis lentement il approcha son visage et posa fugacement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il mit fin au baiser et ce fut Neji qui rapprocha ses lèvres pour lui en voler un second. L'Hyuga s'écarta rapidement s'apercevant de son geste et rougit encore une fois sous le regard ironique de Sasuke. Soudain, l'Uchiha entama des caresses à travers son boxer de sa main, c'était de lents mouvements parfois appuyés, parfois délicats, Neji ferma les yeux se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, mais quand il sentit la langue experte de Sasuke lui titiller le lobe de son oreille il ne put se retenir.

Le pire dans cette humiliation fut surement le murmure de l'autre :

-J'adore quand tu gémis à mon oreille.

Sasuke s'empara alors à nouveau de ses lèvres, passionnément cette fois ci. Son haut tomba presque immédiatement et le reste de leur vêtement suivirent le mouvement. Les caresses de Sasuke se fait de plus en plus précise arrachant à Neji des cris étouffés qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer.

Le maitre des lieux le dirigea tout le l'embrassant dans sa chambre où il le fit s'allonger se plaçant au dessus de lui. Neji détourna les yeux mais l'Uchiha lui pris le visage dans la main le forçant à le regarder.

-Ta première fois ?

-Oui, rougit il, Sasuke…. Sama.

Neji avait tellement honte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ses caresses et de se comporter comme une pucelle à la fois. Ca l'énervait mais mon Dieu… que Sasuke était doué. Ses mains, ses baisers, les endroits précis où se posaient ses doigts… Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta et Sasuke se redressa et s'assit laissant allongé un Neji rouge, haletant et complètement désorienté. Il interrogea Sasuke du regard.

-Si tu veux qu'on continue, demande le moi. Se moqua l'Uchiha.

-Mais…

-Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là, pas de problème je ne dirai rien à ton oncle.

Son oncle ? Ah oui… il avait complètement oublié tout cela.

-Je… je veux… continuer… Sasuke-Sama. Demanda t il en baissant le regard.

Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il suppliait le mec le plus odieux du monde de profiter de lui.

Sasuke se remit au dessus de lui et l'embrassa.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile…Sourit il.

Le lendemain matin, Neji se réveilla dans le lit de Sasuke aux draps complètement défaits. Ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures, le reste de la nuit ils avaient…

Oh mon Dieu… Neji soudain honteux se leva brusquement, réuni ses affaires éparpillées dans le couloir et se rhabilla. Le pire étant surement que chaque pièce de ce manoir était maintenant associée à ses cris de plaisirs, ses supplications pour aller plus loin, plus vite… Il ne pouvait regarder un seul meuble sans se rappeler des caresses, des sourires moqueurs, des gémissements…

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Tu ne me laisses même pas ton numéro ? Lui demanda une voix ironique dans son dos.

Neji se retourna prestement, Sasuke le regardait moqueur en boxer les cheveux en bataille et l'air de celui qui vient de se réveiller.

-Il faut quand même que je t'avoue un truc, poursuivit le maitre des lieux, le parchemin c'est moi qui l'ai volé.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le nez tout proche du bois Neji répondit presque naturellement :

-Je sais, je ne dormais pas quand tu l'as pris, je faisais semblant.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte et sorti dans lumière, sans oublier de lâcher un sourire ironique, et tout sauf innocent, à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha regarda son entrée que Neji venait de quitter : Qui avait manipulé qui au final ?

Il haussa les épaules… tout compte fait, ca n'avait pas grande importance.


	4. Gourmandise ShikamaruTemari SasukeNaruto

Gourmandise

''_De toutes les passions, la seule vraiment respectable me parait être la gourmandise.'' Guy de Maupassant_

Shikamaru cracha un peu de sang et tomba à genou sous l'effet du choc. Mais son tortionnaire ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui assena un de pied en plein visage qui lui fit voir des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il se faisait frapper à coup de pieds, de poings, de matraque, de fouets… mais rien n'avait changé, ni dans la détermination de son tortionnaire de lui faire toujours plus de mal ni dans la sienne de garder la bouche close.

A ses cotés un corps s'affala la respiration sifflante, Sasuke Uchiha se releva en grommelant des injures et évita de croiser son regard, ses cheveux de jais cachant ses pupilles onyx. Lui non plus n'était pas dans un état ravissant mais étrangement, au lieu de se soutenir les deux hommes avaient choisie la technique de l'ignorance. Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir leur propre faiblesse dans les yeux de l'autre. Sasuke releva les yeux, une lueur de défi semblant les illuminer, Shikamaru se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir encore l'air orgueilleux et fier après tant de coups : chaque centimètre carré de sa peau ressemblaient plus à une bouillie de chair qu'au marbre blanc de statue grecque qu'elle était avant. Cependant rassurez-vous, il était toujours aussi beau.

L'homme qui les torturait lui balança un coup de pied dans les cotes, Shikamaru sentant en craquer quelques une gémis misérablement. Qu'il avait mal merde !

-Vous êtes content bande de connard ! Hurla l'homme debout, un fouet à la main.

Shikamaru se redressa douloureusement et releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux bleu lagon de son tortionnaire. Il ne céderait pas.

-Nous n'avons rien à te dire… Gaara.

La veille, il faisait beau et chaud, Shikamaru avait donc décidé de profiter du temps seul, à contempler les nuages. Cependant certaines personnes ne le concevaient pas de cette façon : nan mais franchement pourquoi sa petite amie voulait elle qu'ils fassent l'amour. C'était d'un galère.

Bon d'accord, il exagérait à mort et adorait le corps de sa partenaire mais bon… il était un peu fatigué là. A coté de la jeune femme, dans son lit, Shikamaru passa un bras au dessus de son épaule.

-C'était trop bon, dit elle d'une voix coquine.

Shikamaru soupira, oui il savait.

-Je t'aime Shikamaru, lui murmura Ino.

Le génie lui rendit son sourire. Elle était mignonne quand elle ne criait pas. De toute façon il n'avait jamais pu résister aux blondes à fort caractère, il suffisait de voir à quoi il pensait en regardant Tsunade parfois… enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

-Je suis désolée mon amour, il faut que j'y aille j'ai une réunion importante.

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres et sortit. Shikamaru se dirigea alors vers l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Konoha et monta (en ascenseur je vous rassure) au dernier étage. Il sonna à la porte de la plus belle suite de l'hôtel : la suite diplomatique. Une belle jeune femme lui ouvrit habillée simplement d'une nuisette. Le vêtement ne servait pour ainsi dire… à rien. Enfin en tout cas il ne remplissait aucunement la fonction pour laquelle les vêtements avaient été inventés : couvrir et protéger la pudeur. Mais bon pour l'instant, Shikamaru ne s'en outrageait pas.

-J'ai faillit attendre, lui dit la blonde les cheveux lâchées pour une fois, une mine renfrognée terriblement excitante peinte sur le visage.

Shikamaru l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons… ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec Temari No Sabaku.

Un seau d'eau gelée le tira de sa rêverie. Celui-ci soulagea légèrement la douleur mais lui donna atrocement froid. La pierre glacée contre laquelle il était appuyé ne faisait que renforcer ses tremblements. A coté de lui l'Uchiha avait à son tour oublié tout faux semblant. Il avait les lèvres bleutées par le froid et gémissait de douleur à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

-Vous avez froids bande de batards… ressentez ca au plus profond de vous-même, leur gueula Gaara, ils étaient si important pour moi ! Vous les avez détruits !

-Il est complètement timbré… souffla Sasuke.

Shikamaru lui fit l'honneur de sourire, de toutes façons il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, leur sort était clos. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il les achève rapidement.

Après avoir … heu… bref après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avec Temari, Shikamaru sortit de la suite et alla se caler sur son toit favori. Il espérait qu'il viendrait à l'heure ce crétin… Soudain, il vit la silhouette finement musclée et pour tout dire magnifique de Sasuke Uchiha se profiler.

-Ah, t'es enfin là, souffla le Nara.

-Hn.

Étrangement, depuis le retour de Sasuke, il s'était tissé un étrange lien entre eux… comme de … l'amitié. Ils se ressemblaient assez pour se comprendre et différaient-en assez de point pour avoir des choses intéressantes à partager. Comme par exemple leurs exploits sexuels.

-J'ai pris ça, tu veux qu'on les bouffe je suis affamé perso. Dit le Nara en sortant de son sac un paquet de galette au chocolat de Suna volé chez Temari.

-Hn.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Ce qui plaisait chez Shikamaru à l'Uchiha s'était le fait qu'il sache se taire. Ne vous méprenez pas, il aimait les gens qui parlaient beaucoup, pour palier son manque d'aptitude à la conversation, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne supportait pas Neji Hyuga, mais aimait beaucoup, parfois, avoir l'impression de parler intelligemment. Et puis Shikamaru était comme lui : il n'avait aucun sens moral dans ses relations amoureuses.

-Comment ça se passe de ton coté ? lui demanda le Nara.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, une moitié de galette au chocolat dans les doigts et lui fit un sourire carnassier….

Sasuke hurla, le fer chauffé à blanc lui mettait la chair à vif et la douleur devenait insupportable. Son esprit s'embrouilla un peu. Il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir car s'il le faisait, il n'était pas sur de se réveiller.

-Supplie moi de te laisser en vie… lui murmura Gaara se penchant à son oreille.

-Jamais. Répondit-il la voix haletante.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Soudain, son tortionnaire se détourna de lui pour s'occuper de Shikamaru. Quelques secondes après, les cris du Nara résonnaient contre la pierre du cachot. Sasuke, même s'il avait honte de l'avouer, était soulagé qu'on en torture un autre que lui. Ce sentiment était honteux de la part d'un ninja et il en était encore plus dégouté puisque Shikamaru était son ami mais là il était à bout. Est-ce que ce qu'ils avaient fait valait la peine de cette souffrance ?

-Ni Naruto ni Sakura ne se doute de rien. Je baise les deux sans aucun problème.

-Lequel est le mieux ?

-Hummmmm, fit Sasuke en faisant mine de chercher, c'est vachement différent. J'adore voir Naruto se taire quand je le prends… pour une fois que j'y arrive…

Shikamaru rit doucement.

-Et pour Sakura, elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais au lit c'est une vraie diablesse. Elle m'épuise, alors que Naruto a tellement honte de gémir qu'il est paralysé. Remarque ça à son charme.

-Mon dieu… soupira Shikamaru, tu as une de ces classe.

-C'est toi qui a posé la question.

-Faudrait que j'essaye avec un mec une fois, ça à l'air sympa.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard… évocateur.

-Crève. Répliqua le génie.

-Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez vous avec Sakura ce soir.

-Ok. A demain alors.

Sasuke se leva. C'était quand même agréable qu'il y ait un homme de son âge avec qui il puisse parler de cul sans problème : il était sur que la moitié des histoires que racontaient Kiba étaient fausses, il couchait avec Naruto, Lee ne voulait pas le faire avant le mariage avec Sakura (si si il est dingue), Choji ne parlait pas de ce genre de truc, Shino faudrait déjà que ça lui arrive, il n'aimait pas Neji… bref personne n'était là pour lui. Il avait trouvé en Shikamaru le compagnon parfait. La seule chose qui l'embêtait chez le brun c'était que le jour où il voudrait empiéter sur ses plates bandes il n'était pas sur qu'il n'y parvienne pas. En effet, en grandissant, Shikamaru avait développé une prestance presque magnétique ; cultivé et mélomane avec une voix sensuelle et calme, il faisait des ravages, de plus son physique très minces et son visage aux traits blasés sexys étaient enviables… il faisait dans la publicité ou quoi maintenant ?

Il croisa soudain un Gaara No Sabaku visiblement très en rogne… oh merde, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de celui qui allait se faire enguirlander. Même si Gaara était devenu relativement calme, le fait de savoir que le département de recherche de l'information (la torture quoi) de Suna était le plus productif du monde freinait légèrement les envies de sympathie à l'égard du Kazekage.

Il rit intérieurement en pensant que peut être le roux avait découvert que Shikamaru trompait sa sœur. Dans un scénario comme celui la, ça se passerait mal pour le Nara.

Bam ! Un coup de poing sur la tempe.

Crac ! Firent ses cotes en s'écrasant sur la matraque (ou la matraque s'écrasant sur ses cotes il ne savait pas très bien là maintenant tout de suite ; mais promis il tacherait d'être plus clair la prochaine fois.)

Le cachot dansa autour de lui et Sasuke se releva légèrement pour la millième fois avant que son visage ne fut écrasé sur le sol par un pied.

-Je les aimais, hurla Gaara, Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à ceux que j'aime ?! Vous leur avez mâché le cœur, les avez broyés sans aucune considération. Comme s'ils n'étaient rien !

Sasuke entra chez lui et écarquilla les yeux de surprises : son salon avait été… défiguré. Les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était éclairée par la lumière tamisée de bougies parfumée et des pétales de roses inondaient le parquet. Au milieu, sur le canapé, Naruto, dans un kimono indécent par sa taille ridicule, le regardait en rougissant.

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa… pour l'ambiance quoi…

-Oh putain. Furent les seuls mots que Sasuke pouvait prononcer.

-J'ai pris des menottes, pour pimenter le… le…

Ah, enfin une nouvelle sympa. Sasuke s'avança vers le blond comme un lion vers sa proie et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé. Il commença à passer sa main sous le kimono. Il sentait déjà le blond se tendre sous lui.

-Sa-Sasuke, attend deux minutes, haleta Naruto le teint déjà en feu et la respiration haletante, on doit parler d'un truc.

Parler ? Mais oui c'est ça …

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on… aaah, gémit il lorsque le brun posa sa main sur un partie érogène, qu'on pourrait… s'officialiser.

Sasuke, occupé à lui faire des baisers dans le cou se releva un instant posant son regard insistant dans les orbes océans du blond.

-Non, ça compromettrait notre carrière de ninja, tu ne veux pas que notre relation t'empêche de devenir Hokage ?

-Non mais… souffla le blond ayant toujours plus de difficultés à parler, ce qu'on fait c'est sérieux.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement, et dire qu'avant il arrivait à le faire taire d'une caresse sur l'épaule… Ah, la belle époque, on s'aperçoit de ce qui est vraiment important seulement quand on l'a perdu.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait au juste, je veux te l'entendre dire… susurra t il à l'oreille du blond sadiquement sachant à quel point il était gêné d'en parler.

-On… aaaah oui…

- Dit-le.

-On… on…couche… ensemble… haleta t il finalement.

-OH MON DIEU ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amants se retournèrent violemment voyant apparaitre… Sakura. Et merde, il l'avait complètement oubliée celle là… se dit Sasuke. Un instant, il espéra qu'elle se joindrait à eux deux mais fallait pas rêver non plus.

La jeune femme horrifiée de voir son petit ami et son meilleur ami dans une pose plus que claire tourna les talons en pleurant.

-Sakura attend, soupira lacement Sasuke en se levant. Il n'allait pas la laisser pleurer comme une madeleine.

-T'es vraiment un salaud Sasuke, dit alors Naruto en se levant et se rhabillant prestement au bord des larmes, je te déteste.

Il sortit de la maison, Sasuke était presque sur qu'il pleurait.

-Putain, lâcha t il en sortant à son tour.

Il marcha un peu au hasard dans les rues du village, il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient ses deux amants mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir les croiser là maintenant tout de suite. C'était vraiment trop con, il était si bien avec eux deux.

-Sasuke espèce de salaud, hurla une voix grave dans son dos.

En se retournant, Sasuke vit Gaara arriver furax vers lui. Le suivant, Kankuro portait sans ménagement ce qui semblait être un Shikamaru évanoui.

Naruto n'avait pas tardé à se plaindre à son frère de cœur… songea Sasuke.

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu effectuer une retraite stratégique et nécessaire, Gaara lui sauta dessus et ce fut le trou noir.

Clac ! Le fouet claqua à leurs oreilles, leur peau rouge en lambeau n'en pouvait plus et les brulait, à chaque coup plus déchirée. A genou dos à Gaara, ni Sasuke ni Shikamaru ne retenaient leur cri.

-Bande de salaud, vous leur avait fait tellement de mal ! Je vous déteste, bande de gros cons !

Clac ! Hurlement commun, bourdonnement et tête qui tourne.

-Comment avez-vous pu les traiter comme ca ?

Clac !

-Regardez ce que vous leur avez fait ! Sentez un peu de leur douleur !

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

-Rendez les moi ! Rendez-moi mes galettes aux chocolats !


	5. Colère ItachiXSasuke

Colère

''_La colère est comme une avalanche qui se brise sur ce qu'elle brise.''_ Sénèque.

Sasuke serrait les poings. Debout, le visage tourné vers le ciel orageux, la bouche tordue dans un rictus de colère, Sasuke rageait intérieurement. A ses pieds, son frère, Itachi Uchiha avait, semblerait il, sombré dans le coma. Après un long combat, l'ainé s'était effondré à ses pieds mais bien sur n'était pas mort. Même là, son frère l'agaçait encore profondément. Sasuke tomba à genou, se prit la tête dans les mains pour essayer d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter, mais impossible. Tout ce qui l'avait énervé contre Itachi remontait. Et alors que la première goutte de pluie s'écrasait sur son visage, un premier souvenir remonta à la surface.

Il avait quatre ans et se pavanait dans la demeure des Uchiha. D'un autre coté, c'était son anniversaire. Sa famille s'était rassemblée et pour une fois, semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Il était heureux de voir que sa mère le prenait dans ses bras sans pour autant le lâcher dès que son frère arrivait. Son frère, mon dieu qu'il énervait le petit Sasuke. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de ce grand dadet surdoué qui lui volait la vedette à chaque fois. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup… de loin, il le vit arriver tout sourire vers son père (le chef de la branche publicité de la compagnie promotionnelle d'Itachi Uchiha) et lui montrer l'ordre de mission qui lui avait été remis. Ah, Sasuke le sentait venir, le moment où toute la famille commencerait un flot ininterrompu d'éloge à l'égard de son frère laissant derrière eux le pauvre et faible Sasuke. Ça n'y manqua pas. Tout le monde se rassembla en cercle autour de l'ainé, laissant le cadet sans surveillance. Et le pire, se dit Sasuke en bouillant de colère, c'est qu'il l'admirait. Il admirait Itachi d'être capable d'intéresser les gens, d'être un bon ninja, d'être grand et son frère connaissait cette admiration et l'entretenait et ça pour Sasuke… c'était insoutenable.

Sasuke hurla sa rage, mais pourquoi est ce que jusque juste avant sa mort, son frère l'énervait encore autant ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'obsédait. Sa tête était pleine de ces images douloureuses depuis toujours, ça n'avait jamais de fin ? Il voulait effacer tout ça, il voulait tuer son frère. L'Uchiha cadet pris son katana, le leva au dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa d'un coup sec… pour l'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la gorge d'Itachi. Il jura, pourquoi n'en était il pas capable ! Jetant son katana rageusement sur le coté il se reprit sa tête dans ses mains. Tout ça c'était de la faute d'Itachi. Il aurait du…

Sasuke était dans son lit, le soir de ses huit ans. Bien sur, Itachi n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à son gouter d'anniversaire… comme d'habitude il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Maintenant, Sasuke énervé avait décidé de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à son grand frère. Résolution qu'il prenait environ une fois par semaine et qui inéluctablement tombait à l'eau dès qu'Itachi lui faisait un sourire. Comme ses sourires étaient agaçant, vous savez ceux qui sont fait du coin des lèvres, à peine perceptibles, et pourtant tellement significatifs. Sasuke vit son frère entrer dans sa chambre, il fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à parler. Il sentit son ainé s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. ''Je suis désolé Sasuke.'' Avait murmuré l'ainé, puis il était parti. Sasuke avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Mais comment diable Itachi faisait il pour paraitre si gentil ! Il était insupportable ! Cette fois la résolution du cadet Uchiha dura encore moins longtemps que d'habitude car il devait bien l'admettre à la seconde où Itachi était rentré, il n'était plus fâché.

L'adulte se pris la tête dans les mains. Il était sur le point de pleurer mais restant un orgueilleux il s'en empêchait fermement. Il hurla le prénom de son frère. Il était excédé, pourquoi est ce que même entre la vie et la mort cet enfoiré lui revenait toujours en tête ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à renflouer ces souvenirs désagréables d'un passé tellement lointain qu'on pouvait douter de son existence ? Un dernier souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Le plus troublant mais aussi le plus flou car il l'avait remanié tellement de fois dans sa tête que ce à quoi il pensait maintenant ne devait avoir qu'une ressemblance très vague avec ce qui s'était passé réellement. Néanmoins il avait l'impression que c'était hier quand…

Il avait dix ans, il était assis au bord du lac, loin de tous, et à coté de lui : son frère. Son grand frère… impressionnant, puissant, majestueux. Il en était fier et peut être… un peu jaloux. Cependant ce qu'il préférait c'était de voir à quel point leur lien était puissant, personne ne pourrait le remplacer dans le cœur de son frère car Sasuke l'avait compris : quand Itachi le regardait il y avait parfois dans ses pupilles noires autre chose que de la fraternité. Mais ca ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur d'Itachi.

_-Itachi, est ce que Ayame-chan est ta petite amie ?_

_-Non._

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke était content que la jeune femme qui trainait autour de son frère ne prenne pas trop place dans son cœur : il y en avait ainsi plus pour lui. En effet, Sasuke est de ceux qui considèrent qu'on ne peut aimer qu'un nombre limité de personne la preuve vivante en était avec ses parents.

_-Dit Itachi, est ce que tu sais comment on fait pour embrasser ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu veux bien me montrer ?_

L'adolescent se retourna vivement vers son cadet qui le regardait fixement de ses yeux noirs.

_-Tu es sur ?_

Sasuke acquiesça, bien sur qu'il était sur, pourquoi aurait il posé la question sinon ? Son frère se pencha alors vers lui relevant de sa main droite le menton de son cadet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux se dit Sasuke. C'était juste comme il fallait. Et soudain, ça changea. Le baiser s'approfondit, Sasuke se senti plaquer sur le sol, les mains de son ainés trainant dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue. C'était plus vivant, plus passionné. Sasuke mit instinctivement les mains dans la chevelure brunes de son grand frère tandis que celui-ci commençait à l'embrasser dans le coup le faisant gémir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce ballet de corps et de caresses, tout s'arrêta. Itachi se releva brusquement, légèrement haletant comme s'il venait de courir.

_-Désolé Sasuke, désolé pour tout_. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sasuke sentit l'énervement lui monter à la tête, c'était lui qui avait cherché tout ca, c'était lui qui avait laissé faire son ainé alors pourquoi s'excusait il ? Pourquoi se défilait-il ? Le soir même, Itachi Uchiha massacra son clan, laissant Sasuke seul.

Le cadet Uchiha émergea tremblant de ce souvenir, les larmes perlaient sur ces joues. Il en avait marre, marre de tout ca. Son corps était fatigué de tant de haine. Si Itachi lui avait expliqué ce jour là la raison de ses excuses tout aurait été si différent, Sasuke l'aurait suivit… Si Itachi ne l'avait pas embrassé, il ne l'aurait surement pas épargné le soir même… Sasuke ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il aurait préféré.

Et maintenant, à vingt deux ans, alors qu'il avait été sur toute sa vie, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire. En effet, même au seuil de la mort Itachi avait encore réussit à le foutre en rogne. Il l'avait fait douter au dernier moment…

''_Je t'aime Sasuke'' lui avait il dit en lui volant un baiser avant de s'effondrer._

Pourquoi avait il soufflé ces mots avant de s'évanouir ? Il l'avait dit tellement bas que Sasuke doutait presque de l'existence de cette phrase.

Il frappa du poing sur le sol. La colère ne s'apaisait pas, il ne voyait pas plus clair, mais il avait pris une décision. Il déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de son frère. Il se releva, ses larmes s'effaçant au contact de la pluie qui tombait drument et partit. Laissant là son frère, son passé, mais pas ses souvenirs.

Parce que finalement, la personne contre qui Sasuke Uchiha a toujours été le plus en colère, c'est lui-même.

Voila la Colère… j'ai longtemps hésité sur qui prendre et finalement j'ai trouvé ca. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
